


Como tú

by Dan_G_Panterita



Series: Movimientos [2]
Category: Violinist of Hameln: Shchelkunchik
Genre: 2nd generation, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clari jamás se imagino que Lute entraría por las puertas de la escuela de magia de Sforzando. Desgraciadamente sabía, no era su Lute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como tú

Esta vez no le había sido posible presenciar la prueba de admisión de los alumnos, pero Percuss le aseguró que había sido de lo más interesante y que el quinto[1] hijo de su majestad había superado las expectativas, como ya era costumbre. La verdad que no le sorprendía. Estaba acostumbrado a que los hijos de la reina Flute y el bueno para nada de su marido Hamel fueran todos unos maestros en el campo de la magia. Lo había notado con los otros cuatro, no había manera de que el siguiente fuera una excepción, razón por la cual se dio el lujo de faltar a esa prueba –no por desobligado y holgazán, sino porque había otros asuntos que requerían de su inmediata atención y ya no podía aplazar-. Sólo que había un pequeño detalle que había olvidado.

—Percuss.

—¿Si, Clari?

—¿Recuerdas el nombre del chico?

—Sí… ¡Oh! Ahí viene él, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu mismo?

Se giro, esperando ver el vivo retrato de alguno de los familiares de sus padres, pero no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos fueron  testigo.

Estaba entrando por la puerta principal, junto con sus compañeros. Y para Clari, sólo existían él y nadie más. Ese pelo, esos ojos, esa forma de caminar, **_esa_ sonrisa. ** Era él. Era él entrando por la escuela de magia de Sforazando, de quince años, con la inocencia intacta. Como si los años no hubieran pasado. Como si la guerra jamás hubiera sucedido.

—¿Es él? —preguntó.

—¿El de pelo negro? —Clari asintió, sin apartar la mirada— Así es— Confirmó—. Y debo admitir que es todo un caso. Si bien, superó en demasía a los demás alumnos, demostró un poder superior al de sus hermanos. Estamos ante un caso especial como lo fueron su majestad y…

— _El príncipe Lute_

Y como si lo hubiera escuchado, alzo la cabeza y sus miradas se conectaron. Los ojos oscuros del joven y los claros de él. La curiosidad y la sorpresa. Expectativa y añoranza. Futuro y pasado.

Era él.

Se acercó cada vez más. Nunca rompieron el contacto. Y en contra de todo protocolo, olvidando su papel de director, de regente, y que estaba en la escuela, se acercó a él. Tenía que saciar su curiosidad, y saber si quien estaba ahí era una persona real. Si se trataba de él.

Le extendió la mano.

—Tu nombre. —fue directo al grano. Porque esperar más lo volvería loco.

El se extraño pero aceptó con gusto la mano de él, y supo que era real, que su mente y sus propios deseos no lo habían traicionado.

—Lute  —contesto, sonriendo.

Y Clari fue consciente de lo mucho que había extrañado su sonrisa. Pero entonces, pasó algo curioso. El chico dudó.

—…Bueno, Lute II, pero Lute a secas está bien.

La sorpresa invadió su rostro. Su sonrisa se desencajo. Inmediatamente soltó su mano. Dicho cambio de humor no paso desapercibido por Lute y Percuss que permanecía a su lado.

—…Ya veo. Bienvenido, ¡Bienvenidos a la escuela de magia de Sforzando!

El protocolo siguió, les dio la espalda  y los guió por la escuela [2]. Todo tan normal como debería. No se digno a volverlo a ver. No podía al menos no en ese momento. Antes tenía que aceptarlo; que aunque tuvieran la misma apariencia, manera de moverse, de actuar y hablar… Jamás sería **su** príncipe Lute.

Sólo era como él.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Si mi memoria no me falla, Lute II es el quinto hijo.  
> [2] Sé que esto no paso realmente, al menos no cuando Shchel y Great entraron... pero me vale :P


End file.
